Admirador secreto
by Nana-Kagamine
Summary: Naruto y Hinata tienen un plan para hacer hablar a Sasuke xD mal summary pero denle una oportunidad


Holaaaaa~ Pequeños melocotones de dios ^-^)/

Pues soy nueva aqui

Inner: Noooo...neta no te creo -.-U

yo: No es necesario el sarcasmo u.u

Bueno espero les guste

Inner: No les gustara -.-U

Yo: callate!

Bueno y aqui es Fanfic :D

Era un dia soleado en la aldea de Konoha, cierta pelirosa caminaba con una sonrisa en el rostro y un paquete en las manos. Estaba feliz habia encontrado ese paquete afuera de su casa, la idea de abrirlo y averiguar que habia adentro cruzo su mente pero decidio abrirlo y descubrir que habia adentro en el departamento de su amiga Hinata y el novio de la ya mencionada.

Al llegar al departamento de la pelinegra, toco el timbre...pero nada.

Penso un poco...eran las 7:37 AM eso era muy temprano para Hinata. Volvio a tocar el timbre y esta vez escucho el ruido de la puerta abrirse y vio a un chico rubio de ojos azules son camisa y rascando su cabeza con una mano.

-Sakura-chan!...-Dijo con una gran sonrisa :D

-Ohayo Naruto-kun - le devolvio la sonrisa

-¿Que haces aqui?...es muy temprano aun- dijo mientras bostezaba un poco

- Naruto aunque sean las 2 de la tarde para ti seria muy temprano-

-Jajaja...si - dijo un poco sonrojado -pero que descortez soy, pasa...- Dijo moviendose un poco para que ella pudiera pasar

-Gracias Naruto...-

Ella entro y se sente en el sofa cafe.

-Y que te trae aqui Sakura-chan?-

-Ammm...venia a visitar a Hinata...por cierto donde esta ella?-

-Aaah...ella esta tomando una ducha en seguida sale...quieres un poco de cafe?-

-Si claro-

-Solo hay un pequeño problema Sakura...-

-Cual?-

-No se hacer cafe (O-O)-

-Naruto...eres un idiota-

- T-T que cruel Sakura-chan-

Despues de 20 min. una linda pelinegra salia de la habitacion con un vestido azul celeste y una coleta alzando su hermoso cabello.

-Sakura-chan... Hola- Dijo dulcemente

-Hola Hinata que hermosa te vez- Dijo admirada, su amiga siempre se veia hermosa y Naruto siendo el tonto que es no habia notado lo hermosa que era hasta hace apenas unos años atras.

-Gracias Sakura-chan tu tambien te ves hermosa- Dijo con una sonrisa

-Oyes Hina te vez preciosa- le dijo el rubio mientras la abrazaba

-G-gracias Naruto-kun- Se sonrojo

-Etto... bueno Sakura-chan necesitas mi ayuda para algo? - le dijo a la pelirosa mientras se sentaba junto a ella

-Si Hinata veras hoy en la mañana encontre este paquete en mi puerta- le dijo mientras le mostraba aquel paquete - y decidi venir aqui para ver lo que contiene-

-Wow...y quien lo dejo ahi Sakura-chan? - pregunto con curiosidad el rubio

-No lo se Naruto solo dice "Para Sakura" pero no dice quien lo manda-

El rubio tomo el paquete entre sus manos y lo observo.

-Sakura-chan...deberias abrirlo para saber que hay dentro- opino Hinata

-Si Sakura abrelo- dijo emocionado Naruto

-Esta bien- tomo el paquete en sus manos y quito el papel que lo envolvia, de adentro de la caja saco un collar muy hermoso, una pequeña rosa y una carta que decia

"Para Sakura:

Esto es un pequeño obsequio para una hermosa flor.

Atte: Anonimo"

Sakura, Hinata y Naruto quedaron sorprendidos.

-Sakura-chan...tienes un admirador secreto- Dijo el rubio con entociasmo

-Si Sakura-chan un admirador- Contesto la pelinegra con alegria

-Admirador...- dijo con sorpresa

-Jajajaja...Sakura esto es genial tienes a alguien atras de ti- Decia el rubio mientras reia

Despues de saber lo que contenia ese pequete Sakura Hinata y Naruto decidieron dar un paseo por la aldea. Los tres caminaban Naruto y Hinata hablaban sobre decorar su departamento y la pelirosa solo pensaba en que pudo a ver dejado ese paquete.

-Mira ahi viene el teme- dijo Naruto - Hey teme ven aqui- grito el rubio

El pelinegro volteo a ver a naruto y se acerco a el

-Hola Sasuke- Dijeron Naruto y Hinata al unison

-Hola...-dijo cortante como siempre y volteando a ver a Sakura la cual seguia sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Hey teme que te parece si vamos a entrenar un poco- Dijo el rubio

-Hmp...esta bien- contesto friamente

Los cuatro se fueron al bosque.

Naruto y Sasuke peleaban y las dos chicas platicaban sobre el admirador secrero de Sakura.

CON NARUTO Y SASUKE

-Eeey teme...-dijo mientras lanzaba dos kunais hacia Sasuke

-que quieres dobe- dijo mientras esquivaba los kunais

-Sakura-chan a resivido un paquete- le contesto el rubio mientras paraba de pelear y se sentaba el pasto

-Y eso a mi que me importa- dijo imitando al rubio

-Bueno es que ese paquete es de un admirador secreto...- contesto el rubio mientras se recostaba en el pasto

-...- el pelinegro se quedo en silencio, ¿admirador secreto?

-Imaginate el que envio ese paquete le gusta Sakura-chan y si algun dia se acerc a ella le pedira que sean novios, se casaran y tendras 6 hijos- dijo el rubio dramaticamente

-6 hijos?...-contesto el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido...¡sobre su cadaver Sakura se casa y tiene 6 hijos con un desconocido!... se levando del pasto y se dirijio a la pelirosa.

-Sakura-chan imagina que ese chico sea uno muy guapo y fuerte- decia una alegre Hinata

-espero que si jajaja- contesto la pelirosa mientras reian

-Sakura...- dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba a ella

-Que sucede Sasu...- no termino de hablar cuando sintio los calidos labios del pelinegro sobre los suyos. Cuando se separaron Sasuke la vio a los ojos

-Ni se te ocurra querer conocer a ese admirador secreto eres mia y solo mia entendido S-A-K-U-R-A -dijo Sasuke

-Sa...Sa...Sasu...Sasuke-kun...- dijo Sakura

-Hmp- sonrio tiernamente y la cargo entre sus hombres llevandosela lejos.

Naruto y Hinata miraban como eso dos se hiban.

-Naruto-kun fue una gran idea lo del "admirador secreto" - dijo con un toque de humor en su voz

-jajaja claro que si Hina-chan...yo sabia que inventando eso el teme raccionaria asi con Saku-chan- Contesto mientras abrazaba a su novia.

Y tataaaan se acabo espero les alla gustado .


End file.
